Let me help you
by Takomiyu
Summary: Kakashi et son élève son en mission. Sakura fait une chutte et se blèsse le dos. N'arrivant à l'ateindre elle même elle est obligée d'accepter l'aide de son professeur.


Let me help you

Cela faisait maintenant 2 jours qu'il étaient en mission. Cette fois-ci, seul Sakura et Kakashi étaient partis. Il devraient bientôt atteindre leur but, le village de Suna. Ils devaient aller chercher qualqun à escorter vers Konoha, une mission qui e devrait pas s'avérer trop difficile.

Après plusieurs heures de trajet, ils décidèrent de faire une pause pour la nuit. Le feu préparé , Sakura se baissa pour s'assoir quand une douleur lui parcourra tout le dos. Aillant entendu sa petite plainte de douleur qui se voulait pourtant discrète, il leva la tête de son livre.

-Un problème ?

-Non,non, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est rien. Répondit-elle en se forçant à sourire.

Soudain, le Sensei se rappela de la chute de la jeune fille quelques heures auparavant. Ne croyant pas une seule seconde à son sourire forcé, il s'approcha : « Montre moi, c'est peu être grave Sakura »

-Je ne pense, pas que çà vaille la peine. Après, tout , je suis un Shinobi médecin, dans quelques minutes on ne s'en souviendra même plus. Le rassura-t-elle. A ces mots, elle concentra son chakra dans sa main et la dirigea vers son dos. Mais impossible de l'atteindre, son bras était trop court pour y accéder. Elle essaya plusieurs possitions , grimacant pour éteindre la portée de son bras , mais en vain.

Kakashi, qui l'avait regardée, le mit a rire et Sakura se sentit toute bête.

-Allez, viens là, tu vois bien que tu n'y arrivera pas tête de mule.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix que d'acceptée, elle s'assit difficilement devant lui, faisant la moue.

Il releva légèrement son haut et posa ses main dans son dos, commençant à la rétablir. Le teint de la jeune fille prit la couleur de ses cheveux. Le contact des mains de son Sensei sur la peau la gênait quelques peu. « C'est ridicule, il ne fait que te guérir ! » se dit la Sakura intérieur. « C'est ton prof, c'est normale » Pourtant, elle se rapella que , depuis quelques temps, sa vision de lui commençait a changer. Elle lui remarqua des qualités qu'elle n'avait jamais vues auparavant et se comportait différemment en sa présence. La jeune Shinobi le voyait de plus en plus comme un homme et non comme un professeur.

L'enseignant, lui aussi, éprouvait une gène vis à vis de Sakura. En grandissant, elle passait de sa petite élève studieuse à une vraie jeune femme. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son corps avait autant changé. Désormais, elle avait des courbes et des formes d'une personne plus mature, plus attirante. Les mains touchant la douce peau de son dos, il ne pu se retenir de les balader un peu plus , commançant à lui faire un massage.

Surprise, la jeune fille tressailli. Où avait-il pu apprendre à faire ça ? C'est doigts appuyait exactement aux endroits auquels la jeune fille souffrait. Leur passage soulageait tant la jeune fille qu'elle n'arriva a retenir de petits gémissements.

Lisse et soyeuse, son derme avait quelquechose d'attirant voir même d'érotique. Lorsqu'en plus il entendu ces délicieux chuchotements, son esprit divagua. Des pensés étranges lui vinrent a l'esprit et il sentit l' excitation monter en lui . « Non, arête ça tout de suite ! » pensa il « Ce n'est qu'une enfant, tu ne peu pas , retient toi» Dans la foulée, même c s pouces s'interompirent dans leur action.

Cette interruption si brusque et frustrante poussa la jeune Sakura a murmura d'une voie embarrassée de dire quelque chose de tel :

-S'il vous plait, ne vous arrêtez pas...

Ces simples mots suffirent à multiplier son désir par 10. Il se pencha alors, vers elle et approcha la bouche de son oreille.

-Tu ne devrais pas dire ça à un homme, tu ne sais pas ce que cela peu provoquer chez lui.

-Si , je le sais, ça-ça ne me dérange pas...

-Tu ne sais pas de ce tu dit. Je suis ton Sensei et tu mérite bien mieux que moi.

Les yeux de la jeune fille devinrent humide et elle baissa la tête.

-Vous savez, c'est la pire des choses que vous puissiez dire à quelqu'un qui vous aime. Si cette personne vous dit ça, c'est qu'elle à déjà réfléchit a la question et qu'elle pense au contraire que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien.

Elle se tourna vers Kakashi , apparemment surprit de cette réaction.

-Est tu sure de tes paroles ?Il sera trop tard après, je ne pourrait plus me retenir Sakura.

Elle acquiesça en guise de réponse . L'homme abaissa alors son masque et déposa un doux baisé sur ses lèvres. Il continua par baiser son cou, son épaule , puis descendit le long de son dos avant de s'allonger sur son corps tout entier. Tout en continuant ces caresses, le Shinobi ce débarrassa de quelques vêtements .

L'adolescente sentit le corps de son Sensei collé contre le siens , ces bras l'entourer, ses doux cheveux lui chatouiller l'épaule, les effluves qui émanaient de son corps ainsi que son éteinte sur sa fragile personne.

La chaleur monta, leurs respirations s' accélérèrent , elle pu même distinguer la voies de Kakashi susurrer son prénom à son oreille. Une étrange sensation s'empara alors de son corps entier. D'agréables gémissements des deux amants se firent entendre accompagnés du crépitement de leur feu de camp. Le plaisir s'emparait d'eux et les ensorcela comme s'ils étaient dans un état second. Leurs mouvements se firent de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus intense, une légère brise effleurait leur peau et l'herbe fraiche de la foret. Kakashi resserra son étreinte et leur jouissance arriva a son apogée dans un soupir commun. Les deux Shinobi relâchèrent touts leurs muscles , le souffle court , l'un contre l'autre et le Sensei déposa un dernier baisé sur les lèvres de son élève avant le s'assoupir.

Ils restèrent là, entourés par la végétation de la foret , plus heureux que jamais.


End file.
